It's my pleasure to help
by sweetlipss
Summary: During S2x07 – Matthew ask Thomas to help him. "I can move my legs but I'm more worried about … other body parts." (Part 2 of my Thomas/Matthew series. You may read part 1: Lonley wars first, but it's not necessary).


**During S2x07 – Matthew ask Thomas to help him. ****_"I can move my legs but I'm more worried about … other body parts." _****(Part 2 of my Thomas/Matthew series. You may read part 1: Lonley wars first, but it's not necessary)**

**Dear readers,**

**Here's a other Thomas/Matthew story. I'm making a series about those two. **

**So there will be more :o)**

"I really ought to walk to the library." Matthew said when Mr. Bates helped him into his wheelchair.

"No need to rush it, sir. You're getting better every day."

"Bates, Is Thomas still in the house?" Matthew asked Bates when he was about to leave.

"Yes sir."

"Could you ask him to come over please." Mathew said, trying to sound nonchalantly.

"As you wish sir." Bates said, opening the door to leave.

Matthew knew Bates was curious, but he also knew he would never stick his nose in someone else business.

(Thomas POV)

"Come in." I hear Mr. Crawley say at the other end of the door.

"You wanted to see me sir?" I asked curious. I was surprised he asked for me. Last time I saw Mr. Crawley, I was still wearing my war uniform. But I would lie, if I said I wasn't excited to be here.

"Yes Thomas. Come further." He smiled at me, but his eyes didn't reach his smile. The spark in his eyes were missing. He looked nervous and worried.

"I wondered if you could help me with something."

"Yes sir." I said, even more curious than before.

"As you can see, I'm in a wheelchair". He said pointing at his legs.

"But not for long sir." I added.

"Well I hope so." He said smiling. "The thing is. I can move my legs but I'm more worried about … other body parts." He was clearly uncomfortable talking about this.

"And you're worried about that sir?"

He nodded his head. "I'm about to marry. I'm going to spend the first night with my wife and

I don't want to disappoint her." He looked down in shame.

"I understand sir." I said, my heart starting to beat a bit faster.

"And since you helped me during the war…" He bit his lip nervously, not looking me in the eyes.

We didn't speak for a few seconds.

"What do you have in mind sir?" I asked, making the first move.

"Well, I tried myself of course. I was hoping that somebody's else touch would have more effect."

I walked to him and dropped on my knees in front of him.

"Do you want me to touch you sir?" I asked, looking him straight in the eyes. Placing my hand on his leg next to his crotch.

He nodded and I let my hand slide over his crotch. Letting my fingers trace the outline of his cock. He was still wearing his dinner clothes which was such a turn on. He looked really handsome in them.

"Wait" He said. "Should we kiss first?"

I let out a small snicker.

"What?" He asked amused.

"I'm not a lady sir. You don't have to ask to kiss me. You can do whatever you want sir." I said smiling. It was true. I was his. He could do whatever, whenever he wanted with me.

"Well, I assume Lavinia won't go straight to my jewels." He said laughing out loud.

The smile was still on my lips when he covered his lips with mine.

His lips felt perfect against mine. His fingers lightly touched my cheek. His lips parted open with ease and I slipped my tongue between them, our tongues sliding against each other.

A joy of excitement rushed through my body. I took his bottom lip between my lips and sucked on it. My hands were on his cock again. Stroking it through his pants. I felt a shiver run through his body and we both smiled into the kiss.

I broke the kiss to open his pants. I put my hand inside and lightly palmed his growing length.

I eased his cock out of his fly and started to stoke it firmly.

He hissed lightly when my fingers rubbed around the head of his cock.

He began to thrust against my hand. His grip on the armrest of the wheelchair tightened.

I stroked him a few times more before lowering my lips to the tip of his cock.

I ran my tongue along the slit and lowered my mouth around him, licking and sucking around it gently. A moan escaped him.

I took him deep into the back of my throat. Stopping when I was at the base of his cock. breathing through my nose. He let out a cry and placed his hands on the back of my head, holding me down. He try to thrust up, but I held him down. Taking him deeper and tightening my lips around him.

"Thomas, I'm going to cum.' He warned me. I moaned around him, making him shiver.

It didn't take long before he shot his load down my throat. I swallowed every drop before releasing his cock from my mouth.

I looked up to see him stare at me. His face flushed.

He grasped my chin to pull me into a kiss.

The kiss was softer, he moaned softly when he tasted himself on my tongue.

A knock on the door interrupted us. I jumped up and he cursed while closing his pants.

"Oh, Cousin Matthew, may I come in?" Her ladyship asked, poking her head through the door. "Please." He said smiling politely.

I bowed to her ladyship and was about to leave when Mr. Crowley stopped me.

"Thomas. Thank you."

"It was my pleasure sir." I said and left.


End file.
